


Call This World Home (Press Kit)

by Heather



Category: due South
Genre: Complementary Work, Cover Art, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Kid Fic, M/M, Movie Poster, Multi, Trailer, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A press kit for Seascribe's excellent "Call This World Home," made for due South/Six Degrees of Canada Big Bang. Includes a trailer and movie poster for the fic.</p>
<p>A summary for the fic in question: "Six weeks after CotW, Ray Vecchio, back in Chicago and still dealing with the fallout of his time undercover, ends up with a baby he didn't know he had.  On top of that, Fraser's back up in the Northwest Territories and being partners with Ray Kowalski is turning out to be more complicated than Ray'd bargained for.  Eventually, something's gotta give."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call This World Home (Press Kit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Call This World Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995627) by [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/J0oViFo.jpg)  
Thumbnail links to hi-res version, 2700x1800px, 1.1MB in size.

  


  


Stream: [Call This World Home](http://vimeo.com/76415678) from [Heatherly](http://vimeo.com/user5453582) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
Password: _bigbang_

  
Download video here: [Mega.co.nz](https://mega.co.nz/#!jNM2VbwZ!WhTLZnYVnx6CBFCjMvsKjjn5aAJfNZyCv7lw2iDASxM)  
Format: AVI  
Size: 29 MB  
 _Note:_ This video was encoded with the XviD MPEG-4 video codec and AC3 audio filter. You may need VLC to be able to play it.


End file.
